


Don't You DARE Throw That Snowba- GODDAMNIT!

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Weasley Twins - Fandom
Genre: Fun, Hot Chocolate, House Elves, Magic, Other, Reader Insert, Snow, Snowball Fights, idk how to tag, magic snow war!, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wander around Hogwarts after the first snow of the year and find your favorite Weasleys. A magical snow war ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You DARE Throw That Snowba- GODDAMNIT!

It’s was Saturday at Hogwarts. You opened your eyes and looked out your window to see that the school had gotten it’s first snow of the year. It may have been a school for wizards but this was your favorite time of year here, everything seemed more magical when Hogwarts was covered in a layer of white. You hopped out of your four poster bed and quickly changed into your warm clothes. Your pulled on your gloves and favorite house scarf before racing out of your common room. Your ran right past the great hall after almost falling down a few flights of changing stairs cases, which were wet from melting snow, completely forgetting about breakfast, you made your way outside. 

When you got there you found your two best friends, Fred and George, and their little sister Ginny all running around kicking up the snow as more white powder fell around them. 

“Well, look who it is! My Favorite Weasleys!” You say loudly to get their attention. They all turn to you. Ginny smiles and waves to you. The two of you had been close ever since you spent your first summer with the Weasley family a few years ago. You had become like a big sister to her, something she had always wanted. In truth, you had always wanted a little sister as well, so it worked out for both of you. 

When Fred saw you a wicked smile spread across his face, you gave him a confused look, that is until you saw the enormous snowball in his hands. Then you shook your head, “Don’t You DARE Throw That Snowba-GODDAMNIT!”

You were covered in white. It shocked you awake, any haze from sleep that might have been there a second ago was gone. You shook the snow off of you for the most part as Fred and George howled with laughter. You looked at Ginny, who knew what you were going to say before you said it and ran over to you. “This means war!”  
The twins looked at each other before replying, “We were hoping you’d say that!”

You and Ginny and Fred and George both began building snow forts to shield yourselves from enemy fire. Once the forts were built both sides began forming snowballs as quickly as possible. This mean make one snowball and magically duplicate it, see you were practically studying! Then the snowballs were made and the forts were built. You and Ginny threw the first snowballs of the war. The twins threw some back, and it went on like the for a while. 

That is until both sides got creative. You and Ginny began throwing enchanted snowballs. Ones that when they hit the target turned color, covering the victim in different colors. George faugh back while Fred snuck, unnoticed, behind you and Ginny. He was levitating a human sized snowball over the top of the both of you. You enchanted snowballs to throw themselves while you made more and then Fred dropped his snow bomb. 

You and Ginny crawled out from under the large pile of snow that had been dropped on your head. You were laughing the whole time, “What was that!?”  
Fred was laughing as well, “You play dirty, we play dirty! You should know that by now Y/N!”

Fred offered you a hand up and George ran over and did the same for Ginny. They may have been tricksters but the weren’t rude. The commanding officers of both sides (You and Fred) Looked at each other. 

“Truce?” Fred asked sticking out his hand.

“Truce.” You confirmed, shaking it. 

“It was a good battle,” George started.

“But I think it’s time for hot chocolate. Fancy visiting the house elves in the kitchen? They rather like Georgie and I.” Fred Finished. 

You and Ginny looked at each other, then back at the twins before nodding. The four of you made your way to the kitchens. The group of you must have been a sight to see. What with you and Ginny covered from head to toe in half melted snow and Fred and George looking quite colorful after your assault. None of you cared in the least how you looked however, you were already planning your tactics from the next fight. You would win this snow war! But for now, hot chocolate with your best friends sounded pretty brilliant. So you went.


End file.
